1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bedpans, and more particularly, to disposable bedpans.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,858 issued to Mario Fernando Toia on Mar. 5, 2002 for a Disposable Container for Collecting Human Wastes and a Container-Grinding Machine. However, it differs from the present invention because Toia teaches a process for disposing of human waste in an efficient and environmentally or pathologically safe manner, a grindable container for collecting human waste and a crushing machine for said containers. The container is made of a grindable, biodegradable material such as cellulose pulp and is designed to hold human waste without any leaks or cracks. The container is formed by an upper portion and a lower portion, both comprising corresponding snap-in peripheral engaging flanges for engaging one to the other without the use of gluing products and comprising an anti-slipping surface finish for avoiding slippage of the container during usage and designed for comfortable human skin contact. The crushing machine is designed to be used at any health-care or rest-home center and is adequate for dumping the final product into a sewer system in an environmental caring manner.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.